


Sinners

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You and Peter Pan get send to another time period and you're stuck in the worse one of them all





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Follow me on Tumblr under the same username I usually post works there first and I would greatly appreciate it!!!

“You know you may believe this is all my fault but I beg to differ I just didn’t read the room right” Peter said as he ran to catch up to you as you were making your way to a town trying to figure out where you were.

“Peter you though murdering all the hero's was a good idea and then you act shocked when they houdini us away” You say as you continued to look around for any markers that read a towns name.

“Maybe they took us somewhere romantic and we can live here forever where they cant find us” Peter said as he smiled ,just like how he smiled when he was tipsy, a crooked smile which seemed to made tilt his entire body.

“Can you like not, we’re lost and I will stab you for convincing me that going into an undeveloped murder plan was a good idea” You sighed as you rolled your eyes as you saw a nearby house with a woman in what looked like a vintage pioneer outfit sitting in the front porch knitting what looked like a blanket.

“Stay hidden dumbass I’ll be back” You said as you picked up your pace, not bothering to look back as the leaves crunched under your shoes.

“Excuse me ma’am could you tell me where I am” You called out to the woman as soon as you were close enough. The woman without looking up at you smiled and said “We’ll you're in Salem of course”

“Yes of course” You said as you turned around walking towards were you could see Peter leaning against a tree when a shriek pierced your ears.

“A witch! A Witch! Good God it's a Witch! Help!” The woman screamed as she looked around panicked looking for people to rush in to her rescue. Turning around to face the woman in complete disbelief Salem in a the heat of the witch hunts was not a good place to be especially with Peter.

Whispering under your breath a string of cuss words as you came face to face with a man holding a shovel who was screaming at you.

“The devil itself has manifested itself into a harlot and a whore. Crawling out of Hell to test us and bring down God to damn us all to hell” The man yelled as he swung the shovel at you trying to hit you as you ducked and backed up away.As more footsteps got closer and closer to you.

“Actually he’s my boyfriend” You said as you ducked under the shovel. “Hate to run before things get hot” You said as you got a grip of the end of the shovel , as it cut your hand open, and pulled it away from the man. With your fist filling up with blood you struck him on the nose as he stumbled backwards.Starting to run over towards Peter when you felt the shovel hit you over the head and people surrounding you.

“Drown the witch! Drown her!” A couple of men said above you as they picked you up the arms and lifted off your feet. Groaning you looked at either side of you “Let me go I’m not a witch!” You yelled as you tried freeing yourself from the men that had a tight grip on your arms as they brought you to a cage that was in a cart which was being pulled by a horse. Throwing you inside as your face hit the bottom of the cage.

“Wow real homey vibe coming off this cage hate to leave you so soon. Peter! This would be a good time to come help” You said as you gripped the bars of the cage as you tried your best to stand up in the cage.

“Hate to set the witch free and ruin your fun” Peter said as he appeared sitting on top of the cage as the cage door swung open as you jumped out of it.

“It’s not nice to lock people in cages” you said as you picked up a pitchfork that was tied to the side of the carriage using it to stab towards them as they stumbled back.

“Go back to hell demon” The lady you saw when you first arrived was holding a torch trying to burn you.

“Peter they're telling you to go back home” You said as you swung the pitchfork at the lady who fell on the floor at the same time as Peter snapped his fingers causing everyone to fall to the floor.

“Thanks babe couldn’t fight that fight without all your amazing help” You said as you pushed back hair that was sticking to your face.

“I just love how you look fighting” Peter said with the same dopey smile he had on before.

“I wish love was less...lovey and you were less… of an idiot” You said as you grabbed one of Peters legs as you pushed it back causing him to fall back into the carriage landing in a pile of hay.


End file.
